1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating base oil and a lubricating oil composition.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of lubricating oils, it has been attempted to improve lubricating oil properties such as the viscosity-temperature characteristic and heat and oxidation stability by addition of additives to the lubricating base oils such as highly refined mineral oils (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 4-36391, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 4-68082, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 4-120193).